In the current engine field, reciprocating motion piston engines, rotor engines and turbine engines are mainly adopted, wherein although the properties of the reciprocating motion piston engines as the earliest samples of engines are greatly improved through constant technical transformation and improvement, the reciprocating motion piston engines are still difficult to meet the requirements of current machines on high-rotating-speed motion conditions because of being restricted by the self-structures and motion modes thereof. For solving the problem above, the rotor engines arise at the right moment, and Wankel rotor engines are representative rotor engines; compared with previous reciprocating motion piston engines, the Wankel rotor engines have the significant advantages of simple structure and high efficiency and the like; but a peculiar triangular rotor of the Wankel rotor engine has obvious defects in actual applications, and the surface, in contact with the inner wall of a cylinder, of each end angle of the triangular rotor is extremely narrow and small, so that the problems of poor sealability and large fuel consumption of co-combusted gas in a combustion chamber are difficult to solve just by arranging a single scribing device at each end angle, therefore, the efficiency of the engine is difficult to fully play, which is also one of main reasons resulting in that the rotor engines are difficult to replace reciprocating piston engines. The turbine engines have significant characteristics, but for cost performance considered, the turbine engines are mainly suitable for being used under the condition of long-term uniform-velocity running, for example, the turbine engines are used as aircraft engines. To sum up, the rotor engines have obvious advantages in the field of automobile engines, and if existing technical shortcomings can be overcome, the rotor engines have a broad development prospect.
In addition, with the strengthening of the concepts of environmental protection and energy conservation, in many countries, the standards for restricting the emission reduction of engines become increasingly higher, and treatment measures become increasingly stricter. The supercharging technology as one of approaches for improving the efficiency of engines and effectively saving energy is widely used, but the implementation of supercharging is dependent on the application of compressors, and at present, the turbocharging technology is universally adopted, although the energy saving effect is achieved by using exhaust emission, the main defect of the turbocharging mode is that the supercharging effect is not obvious under the condition of low-speed running. The other types of mechanical superchargers also have the defect of dissipating the kinetic energy of engines in different extent. Thus, a supercharging technical-plant which can adapt to stable supercharging kept under the conditions of different rotating speeds and reducing the kinetic energy consumption of engines is required so as to achieve the high-efficiency energy-saving effect of rotor engines.